United Purple Nations
with NpO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=65863 * with ODN http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=50621 * with USN http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=28624 * with PhR http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=75847 * with Quantum http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=75911 * with Menotah http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=84695 * with Invicta http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=86942 * with BADGE http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=63278 * with TLE * with TDO http://z6.invisionfree.com/Unitd_Purple_Nations/index.php?showtopic=304 More complete treaty details can be seen here |forumurl = http://cnupn.net/forums/index.php |joinurl = http://cnupn.net/forums/index.php?board=1.0 |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = August 27, 2010 |totalnations = 223 |totalstrength = 5,276,584 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 23,662 |totalnukes = 941 |rank = 18 |score = 21.01 }} The United Purple Nations is an alliance on the purple trade sphere in Cyber Nations and was founded by Altheus on the 23rd of January, 2007. UPN ranks within the top 20 in terms of alliance strength. They are often associated with the CDT bloc of which they had been members of since 2007 until withdrawing from the bloc in September of 2010. They are also founding members of PEACE and Poseidon, a major purple sphere bloc that includes most purple alliances, though they are no longer a member of these. On February 27, United Purple Nations ranked within the top 12 alliances with more than 200 members, earning them sanction status, and on March 7, their flag was added to the game as Custom 67. Constitution The United Purple Nations exists to provide an approachable all-purple alliance to its members and friends. To make it work, the UPN has a number of small and hopefully unobtrusive rules: #No member shall assault, obstruct, or hinder any other member. #In the unfortunate event of war, members are expected to help defend one another. #Members are to abide by any treaties signed for by the Alliance. #No member is to attack any other Purple nation, unless in defense of their own nation or the Alliance. UPN Charter Preamble Founded by Altheus on January 23rd, 2007, the United Purple Nations exists to provide an approachable purple alliance to its members and friends; to provide her members with safety, prosperity, and freedom through a democratic and liberal community and government. In return, every member shall respect, and honor this charter, which is the highest law of the United Purple Nations. Article 1. Membership 1.1: Admission Any nation wishing to join the United Purple Nations is required to wear the “United Purple Nations” as its Alliance Affiliation, and may not be participating in any international conflict, or be in another alliance. The Cabinet of the United Purple Nations may implement additional application requirements, processes, and standards of training before any nation is inducted as a member. Nations flying the “United Purple Nations” as the Alliance Affiliation, but have not been inducted as a member may still have their right to safety and liberty guaranteed provided they have obeyed the laws of the alliance. 1.2 Civil Liberties Each member of the United Purple Nations has the liberty to exercise freedom of speech, expression, association and belief within the bounds of non-aggression. Each member has the right to control their own nation as they see fit, provided it does not directly harm the United Purple Nations or abuse any nation. No law or policy may be made to infringe on these liberties. 1.3: Expulsion and Punishment Any member nation or nation flying the United Purple Nations as its Alliance Affiliation may be punished under the discretion of the Cabinet, for reasons including but not limited to: asshattery towards fellow nations, both foreign and domestic, espionage and spying, unwarranted attacks against any nation, theft of monetary or technological aid, and treason. Article 2: The Cabinet The Cabinet is the supreme governing body of the United Purple Nations, comprising of one Prime Minister, one Chancellor, and three Tribunes. The Cabinet is the vanguard of the United Purple Nations’ domestic and foreign policies, and is responsible for the safety, prosperity and freedom of the alliance. Through a majority vote, whereas each member of the Cabinet is apportioned one vote, the Cabinet may execute its responsibilities through the following methods: -The establishment and dissolution of any executive, supervisory, or advisory office that is lesser to the Cabinet -The appointment and removal of persons to execute offices, and the delegation of such a power to other officials -The signing and severance of treaties with foreign alliances -The declaration, execution and concluding of hostilities -The creation and dissolution of policies -The procedures and requirements of admission, punishment and expulsion of any nation By unanimous vote, the Tribunes may delegate any of the above powers to the Prime Minister or Chancellor when deemed necessary. Any member nation may call for a motion of no confidence, whereas a supermajority, in a vote with a minimum of 72 hours, is required to remove a Cabinet member. 2.1: Prime Minister The Prime Minister is the Head of State of the United Purple Nations and is the supreme representative of the Cabinet in the international and internal scene. The Prime Minister chairs the Cabinet, announces important decisions to the alliance, affords appropriate awards and merit to member nations, and faithfully supervises the elections of the Chancellor and the Tribunes. The Prime Minister may block the candidacy of any nation wishing to run for Chancellor or Tribune. The Prime Minister is a life-long position, but may be removed upon the unanimous decision of the Tribunes and Chancellor. Upon resignation, removal or a prolonged absence as deemed by the Cabinet, a new Prime Minister shall be elected with a majority vote of member nations, in elections supervised by the rest of the Cabinet. 2.2: Chancellor The Chancellor is the Head of Government of the United Purple Nations. The Chancellor is responsible for executing policies as decided by the Cabinet, supervising and organizing appointments to offices, and the day-to-day operation of the alliance. In the forewarned or unexpected absence of the Prime Minister, the Chancellor shall represent the Cabinet. The Chancellor is elected every two months by a simple majority vote of the United Purple Nations membership. Nominations shall take four days, whilst voting shall take three days. The Chancellor may be removed upon the unanimous decision of the Tribunes. Upon resignation removal, or prolonged absence as decided by the Cabinet, a bi-election will be held to decide who shall serve the rest of the Chancellor’s term. 2.3: The Tribunes The three Tribunes are the direct representatives of the United Purple Nations’ membership in the Cabinet. The Tribunes are the chief legislators and advisors of the Cabinet. The Tribunes ensure the interests of the membership are well represented, police all government members, and preserve transparency and justice. The Tribunes function as a judiciary panel to resolve issues of crime or procedure. The Tribunes are required to consult the membership on decisions that will be voted on in the Cabinet, except when secret and sensitive information is handled. The Tribunes are elected every two months, one month after the election of a Chancellor. Nominations shall take four days, whilst voting shall take three days. The top three candidates with the most votes will be the Tribunes. Each member nation shall hence have two votes each. Upon resignation, removal or prolonged absence as decided by the Cabinet, a bi-election will be held to decide who shall serve the rest of the vacant seat’s term. Article 3: Amendments The amendment or dissolution of this charter requires a four-fifths majority in the Cabinet, and a subsequent majority approval by the membership. UPN Treaties (Old UPN War Flag and first UPN Flag) Past Governments Contact #Forums: http://cnupn.net/forums/index.php #IRC channel: #UPN on Coldfront.net Category:Alliances Category:United Purple Nations Category:Purple team alliances Category:Common Defense Treaty